1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to improvements in or relating to a sheet offset press, and more specifically to an arrangement of an infra-red (IR) drier for such presses having a low sheet discharge conveyor provided with an IR battery, ready printed sheets being passed under this battery for drying the ink fields on the sheets, and the battery being situated under, or close to the ink rolls in the last stand of the press.
2. Description of the Related Art
In previously known machines of the type mentioned above, spray powder has been used in drying the printed sheets before stacking the individual sheets. With this procedure the sheets can be stacked before they are properly dry. A disadvantage is, however, that large space is required in the press hall for these stacks of sheets that are put out to dry off, and the drying time may amount to several hours. In addition, large quantities of spray powder are consumed in preventing the individual sheets from sticking to each other in the stacks. Attempts have of course been made to use IR lamps for drying the ink on the sheets inside an offset press of the kind in question, but there has been a problem with the heat generated by an IR drier for providing a good driving effect in the process because drying of the moisture on the platens in the press also occurs. This is due to the ink rolls in the last stand generally being placed above or close to the stack of sheets, where the IR drier must also be placed.